What Have I Gotten Myself Into Now?
by ObeyTheOtaku
Summary: After a hard day of working the guild hall while Mira Jane's away, Lucy comes home to find an abandoned Gildarts in her apartment. Will Gildarts be able to keep his hands to himself while Lucy tries to get some rest? What about Lucy?


1. How Did I Get Myself Into This?

"Humm..." Lucy sighed in exhaustion as she lazily marched down the edge of the stone path.

Plue tackled the back of Lucy's skirt, unprepared to hear the fishermen shout from the canal.

"Oh, Plue, I don't know how Mira does that every night."

Lucy slumps as she wonders why she every volunteered to cover for Mira in the first place. After all, she was heading out for a photo shoot with sorcerer weekly, the very thought made Lucy cringe in jealousy. _How come Mira gets all the attention? I can be sexy! _Lucy runs through all the poses she could display, the outfits, the hair! She subconsciously starts swaying her hips as she struts down the street. _This pose… And this one… Ooh maybe even thi-_BAM!

"Waahh?" Lucy spouts in confusion.

"L-Land lady?!"

Lucy flails in panic as Land lady towers over her. The brute of a woman closes in on her.  
"Luuucy... You don't pay enough rent to have your idiots tear this place apart."  
The wizard snaps out of her daze as Natsu and Grey burst out of the front of the building. A cloud of dust and loud bangs follow behind them, fire and ice consuming the pair as they aimlessly attack each other. A bead of sweat falls down Lucy's face.  
"Land lady I..." She turns around to see she had already started hobbling down the cobblestone road, obviously having made her point clear.

Lucy sighed as her head throbbed from a migraine, she picks up Plue and files up the stairs to her apartment. Just as Lucy had suspected, Natsu and Grey had left the door wide open leaving a trail of random items scattered across the floor. She set Plue down and slowly started gathering all her possessions. She reached down to grab one of her novels pages when stopped dead in her tracks, slowly twisting her head in astonishment. The blond leapt backwards; nearly breaking through the window above her bed. She clenched a pillow as she stared in shock at Gildarts standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Wh-wha-whaa..." Lucy's eye twitched as she struggled to recover her heart back to normal rhythm. Gildarts looked at her with a smile, tapping his fingers together nervously.

"Heeyy... Sorry about that. Natsu brought me here to show me the place. Grey wanted to see it too, but they got into a bit of a scuff when Natsu started bugging Grey about Juvia an-"

"Natsu brought you here... to show you _my _home?" Lucy's face grew hot and she stepped toward Gildarts.

"S-Sorry!" Gildarts pressed himself against the wall.

"My own home..." Lucy balled her fists as she slowly paced towards the quivering body. A dark shadow fell across her face, making her look 10 ft. tall as she towered over him.

"Just once... Can I come home to quiet... just ONCE!" Lucy's hand came down on top of Gildarts' head; he yelped, causing Plue to nearly jump out of his skin. Gildarts let out a sob as a lump protruded from his spiky red hair.

Lucy slumped her shoulders, cupping her forehead.

"Whatever... I'm just gonna go to bed. You can stay if you want." She said in defeat.

"I guess I don't have much choice, Natsu didn't tell me how to get home from here…" Gildarts trailed off clasping where he'd been hit.

Lucy closed Plue's gate and slumped off to bed. She nestled herself under the blankets and pulled the sheets over her head. Gildarts shifted uncomfortably and looked around for a place to sit. Eventually he found himself seated at her desk, grabbing a few of the scattered pages, he put them in what seemed to be the right order and started to read. _These aren't half bad_. He thought to himself.

He glanced at Lucy, who had now given in to the heat and removed the blankets from her face. Her features were subtle, and her golden hair fell away from her face, resting comfortably on the pillow cradling her head. She was quite a sight. Gildarts turned away from her, studying the paper once more. _She really wrote this?_ He thought to himself as one of the pages caught his attention. It was the tucked away behind everything on her desk, but on the front there was a big angry face drawn on the front. Just below the drawing, large letters read; 'stay OUT!_' _

He hesitated a moment, and turned to look at the girl laid out beside him. '_Well it's not like she'll find out or anything…' _he unfolded it and started scanning through it. His mouth fell open and his face turned beat red. _Oh man... This is some pretty erotic stuff. _He spun around to look at Lucy... sweet, innocent, Lucy. _Who would've thought Lucy thinks about these kinds of things._ Lucy started to roll over and Gildarts furiously tried to return everything to normal, hands flailing before tossing himself back in the chair, crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hand innocently. Lucy settled, looking more comfortable now. He sighed in relief and slowly stood out of the chair; walking over to the bed side.

_Lucy is quite a babe isn't she? _Gildarts hovered over her; he reached out and moved a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. She seemed to appreciate it, a small smile tugged at her lips. He noted how lovely her said lips were, a natural shape of pink, he imagined how sweet they would taste, how soft they would feel against his.

_Woah, woah, woah… Hold on a second here. How old is she? 17. You're 45 Gildarts. Get your head out of your pants for a second._

But he had to admit, even with all the lovely ladies he's met on his travels, none of them seemed to compare to Lucy. He looked over her; the blanket traced her body perfectly, hanging from her massive round breasts. He continued examining her, her hips were large and toned, equally as impressive as her tits. He followed her toned long legs and arrived at her feet, they stuck out of the end of the sheets, they were small and soft, and the pads on her toes and palm were a rosy pink. He bet they'd be a pleasure to taste.

_Well it's not like age has really made a difference before. Besides, age is just a number! …Right? Definitely._

Lucy shifted and her eyes open, she jerked slightly, body tensing, obviously shocked to see him standing over her.

"G-Gildarts! What're you doing you friggin' pansy?!" she blurted angrily, shaking a fist at him.

"Mind if I lay down?" He replied casually.

"Sure, you already have your nose in it you might as well let the rest of yourself in." She mumbled, rolling over to make room on her single-sized bed.

He took off his cape and boots, tossing them onto the floor, unaffected by her not-so-subtle words. Lucy took the opportunity to take off her shoes and belt, setting them on the floor at the end of the bed. She lay back down, trying to settle back into place, pressing her nose to the wall to make as little body contact as possible.

_Look at this douche bag, as if breaking into my apartment wasn't bad enough, now he's invading my bed too. God! The nerve of some people! If he even goes near my desk… _

She found herself on the verge of passing out when she felt a strong arm being placed across her waist. She looked over her shoulder and Gildarts gave her a friendly, yet enticing look. She was about to move away when he tightened his grip, pulling her closer. Shocked, and angry, she felt the bandages on his shoulder and stomach against her back. She was about to turn around a crack him when she noticed his hard sculpted muscles. Every ripple and divot pressed against her sensitive back. His skin was surprisingly smooth as she shifted herself.

Heat radiated off his body like a human furnace eating her up from inside her stomach. His calloused hands slid across her stomach, making her shiver as goose bumps crawled across her skin. He slowly started sliding his hand lower, she suppressed a squeaked as he slid his hand under her blouse, bunching the thin material. She felt her face get hot as her stomach started to tense up, heat spreading throughout her abdomen.

"Gildarts... What do you think you're doing?" She asked apprehensively, debating whether or not she was gonna have Taurus send him through the wall.

"Shh... Relax"

_Relax?! Who you tellin' to relax, bub?!_

Her anger was defused when she felt his breath was hot on her skin, and his stubble brushed roughly against her cheek. His aroma was suffocating, but in the best of ways, filling her nostrils as she breathed him in with shaky breaths.

His smell was musky, like pine needles and cigarette smoke, with an undertone of cologne. She couldn't help but notice how different his scent was from Natsu's or Grey's. Natsu's scent was spicy, like jalapenos, while Grey's was earthy; like a fresh spring pond, or dug up soil.

He placed a kiss where her shoulder connected to her neck and she arched her back in surprise, causing a soft cry escape her throat. His hand still wandered every inch or her flat stomach; running a finger around her belly button before continuing north towards her rib cage.

His kiss started to become more adventurous and he trailed up to her jaw line, causing her breath to catch. Satisfied when she shuddered against his body, he etched to her soft pink earlobe. Placing his teeth against it gently, nibbling it. A shiver shot down her spine; she let out a tiny moan as she reached under the blankets, grabbing the rough hand over her stomach.

He let out a raspy chuckle against her ear and slips his large hand farther up her blouse, causing the bottom button to come undone. She winced as his cold hands caressed her stomach. Her abdomen grew deliciously hot, fire coursing through her veins as she felt a foreign throbbing sensation pooling between her legs.

Gildarts moved his head to Lucy's shoulder tracing his teeth over her sensitive flesh. He bit down suddenly, leaving a white indentation of his teeth before soothing her with kisses and flicks of his tongue. She mewled softly in pain that was now being enveloped in heat within the caverns of his mouth.

He pushed his hand farther, letting his fingers slide upon thick lace. He cupped the base of one of her taut breasts; Lucy let a moan fall from her loose lips as she arched her back, pushing her chest into his palms.

Not being one to disappoint, Gildarts cupped her breasts more fully, brushing his thumb over a hard nub through the fabric. Lucy cried out as pleasure shot between her legs. She could feel the fabric of her panties becoming moist; she clamped her thighs together, trying to suppress the aching pleasure eating her up from the inside.

"G-Gildarts! We can't..." Lucy trailed off as she lost her own voice, and her head began to spin, clouding her remaining morality.

"Lucy... I know you like it." Gildarts stated without shame, his voice ragged and husky.

Lucy leaned over her shoulder, greeting his mouth with hers. He pressed his lips roughly against hers. She was slightly surprised to find his lips were soft and juicy against hers, leaving hers wet and swollen from him nibbling and sucking them. She let a soft moan slip from her throat and he took the opportunity to slide passed her teeth. He poked his tongue against hers, swirling and dancing around her tongue. He pushed the kiss further determined to explore every inch of her warmth. She tasted absolutely delicious, her natural flavors mingling with her cherry lip gloss.

He craved more of her, wanting to chart every stretch of silky skin. He slipped a hand beneath one of the cups of her bra, causing her to groan, only to have it swallowed by him. He pinched her left nipple, making flames shoot down her limbs.

"Gildarts!" she cried breathlessly, breaking the kiss, they both took a second to catch their breath. He examined her face, her eyes were clouded with lust, and her cheeks were painted pink. Her mouth was parted slightly, red and plump from their kiss. Her big brown eyes stared at his half lidded. He slipped his hand from under her shirt to brush a few golden strands of hair from her eyes. He leaned in once more, lips grazing each other as a large bang sounded outside her door in the stairwell. They both retracted their heads, eyes wide with shock. The craned their heads towards the door.

"Hey Gildarts! You up there?" Footsteps grew louder up the stairs, quickly approaching her apartment. Lucy nearly threw Gildarts crashing against the opposite wall as she desperately scrambled from her bed, she kicked off her sheets and before they landed back on the bed the she was in the kitchen with the water running.

Gildarts ran fingers through his hair haphazardly after throwing his coat back over his shoulders. He sat down at her desk and leaned against it casually, trying to act as if he hadn't just been making out with Natsu's best friend.

Lucy came out just in time to see Natsu burst through her door with a toothy grin splitting his face. She was holding two glasses of water, hair perfectly in order, and clothes straightened without even as much of a wrinkle. It looked as if nothing had even happened.

"Hello, Natsu." She sighed at him, rolling her eyes as she usually would when he came in uninvited.

She handed Gildarts a glass.

"Me and Gildarts were just talking about you."

"Eh?" Natsu looked at them nervously, smile disappearing and raising his brow.

"Mhmm..." Lucy nodded slowly, a cynical smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Well! Love to chat, but gotta get going! Can't waste the day, sky is blue, sun is shining…" Natsu rambled on nervously; panic carved into his face as he scratches is head and checks his non-existent watch furiously. He darts across the room and grabs onto Gildarts' wrists, causing the desk chair to tumble out from underneath him. Natsu was mumbling something about healthy hygiene as he shot through the door, slamming it, and leaving a thin trail of flames behind them. Lucy immediately collapsed down the wall, landing with a heavy thud as her butt hit the floor, the water in her hand was now long wasted on the floor. She held a hand on her forehead, still not quite able to figure out what had just happened.

They flew out the front door and Gildarts had to quicken his step to keep up to Natsu who was now fuming beside him. He was shouting frantically about how '_he couldn't believe he'd talk about him behind her back'_ or _'you better not have told her about the time I went through heat'. _He sighed outwardly and ran his hands through his hair, completely ignoring Natsu's rambling.

_'Geeze, I'm getting way too old for this.'_


End file.
